


The new mechanic on the block

by sopheria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Amelie needs her bike fixed, but the new hot mechanic is giving her ideas





	

She stressed, busted and dusted but Amelie knows a good shop in town. She rolls her bike into her usual spot, but someone new is getting under peoples hoods. When Amelie sees the face that goes with those tight overalls she thinks that maybe this new mechanic can get under her hood too. 

"It'll take a couple hours, a hot day like this makes everyone's engine act up." The woman says in a charming accent that makes Amelie want to flirt really hard.

"Waiting's no problem I'll just go to the cafe across the street." She says instead and the mechanic finally pops her head out from underneath a greasy clunky to look at her. The woman scrubs her face a little, smearing the grease, which is even hotter somehow and thrusts out her hand.

"Lena's the name and I was about to just take a break!" She says amicably and Amelie almost says fuck me right here, but smiles instead.

"Amelie. They have good brew over there."

"I'm sure, but I'm not in the mood for coffee." She says smiling and hitching a thumb over to the office door. They get inside and lock the door. Immediately Lena gets under Amelie's skirt, pushing aside her panties and starts sucking hungrily at her clit. God how is this happening right now? When she can't control her hands anymore and buries them in Lena's hair, a pair of hungry eyes blinking innocently back up at Amelie almost makes her come. The mechanic knows what's she's doing, focuses strokes of her tongue and gentle sucking in turns, then teasing of her labia, getting under the hood of her clit and stuffing her face inside Amelie's cunt. Lena makes purring hungry noises as she blow's Amelies mind and the orgasm hits harder than she's had in a long time.

She'll need another go at this, really and truly. Right now she needs that coffee, and a smoke.

"Here's my personal cell." Lena says after she gets back up, wiping her face with a towel and popping a mint out of her coveralls. "Come pick me up tonight on that bike and put me through the paces, please" She says, and Amelie struggles not to say anything stupid.

"I'll be in touch." She says instead and they smile at each other before parting.

She'll call, but tonight feels like a million light years away. She has to wait for her fix in a couple different ways and Amelie has a few ideas on how to spend the time.


End file.
